


She Lives in the Attic

by MindTrash



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrash/pseuds/MindTrash
Summary: Gaara moves into a strange house with his uncle, and finds out that the previous tenant had died. A young girl around his age, whose fragrant kimono was left in his new bedroom closet.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be experimental horror porn, but we'll see what happens.

  
The house was smaller, which was odd for him as he had only ever lived in large empty estates. They had moved into a more traditional home this time, tatami mats in most rooms with thin shoji screens on the main floor, but upstairs the rooms had hardwood floors and western entrances. A closed wooden door always felt more secure than a shoji screen ever did, and he was thankful for that when he took the room at the end of the hall. 

The room was a plain square, with cherry wood accents like the rest of the house. His cyan eyes followed the plain walls, not failing to notice the residue of scotch tape that had been left behind by posters past. His eyes settled on the wooden sliding door of a closet on the west wall, and with a huff he hoisted his weighty box of clothes over to it. 

Gaara hadn't wanted to move, but it was forced upon him. He had unfortunately ruined any chances for himself at his old school by causing trouble. The tattoo on his forehead was a constant reminder of how much he didn't care. His parents lived at the main estate with his older sister and brother, where as now he was to live here with his uncle, Yashamaru. He didn't know how to feel about it now as he honestly just wanted their attention in the first place, but now he wasn't even allowed to see them.

Rasa, his father, was always away on business, and Karura, his mother, was always with Rasa. The two were inseparable, and he hated that. There was no room in their lives for someone like him. Add to the fact that he was bullied at his old school, and the pieces just fell into place. 

Gaara just hated everything at this point. 

The redhead finally opened the closet, it was a bit difficult but he managed to do it with one hand somehow. However, opening the closet revealed a little secret inside. 

A soft pink kimono covered in cherry blossoms. 

Gaara blinked at it, as it sat on the dusty shelf unblemished by time. It were as if someone had just placed it there minutes ago. He set down the box, and outstretched his pale fingers to pick up the feminine article of clothing. Upon shaking it out he noticed that it held a soft and flirtatious fragrance, a sort of scent he would imagine a beautiful girl wearing. He inhaled the fabric as he held it to his nose, and to his astonishment the finishing note was that of cherry blossoms. It had to be the most wonderful fragrance, truly comforting yet seductive at the same time. A very pretty girl must have worn this... 

"Gaara? The movers are going to be here with your furniture in a moment." Yashamaru knocked quietly on the doorframe before entering with a smile, his violet eyes instantly zeroed in on the kimono that his nephew was holding out in front of him. "What's that? A kimono?"

"Yeah, I found it in the closet." The redhead held it to himself a bit more protectively than he would have liked, and almost cringed as a result. 

"Do you want me to throw it away--?"

"No, I rather like it. Maybe I'll hang it up somewhere." Gaara answered quickly before folding the robe, but his uncle merely gave a knowing smile. 

"I didn't figure you to be the type to like women's clothing--"

"Ah, well, I honestly think it would look great on you as you look just like a girl." The redhead was quick to respond, and the older man began laughing as a result. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll never forget that time you kept mistakenly calling me 'mother'." Yashamaru began laughing heartily then as his nephew was now shoving the kimono back into the closet out of bitterness. 

"Shut up, Yashamaru. I was five!" Gaara hissed at his uncle, and the man had to leave the room in able to catch his breath. The room went quiet for a moment, but a soft giggle had the redhead charging towards the hall. "Yeah, go ahead, keep laughing--!!"

The redhead went to challenge his uncle in the hall, but when his eyes searched he found him to be nowhere. It unnerved him a bit, but eventually Gaara shrugged it off as to just imagining things. 

\--- ... --- ... ---

Dinner consisted of instant ramen, and some milk. Nothing truly 'real' as Yashamaru didn't have the chance to go shopping yet. It still did the job though, and the bath he had in the old fashioned bathroom was rather fun. It had been a long time since he had to actually scrub down on a stool before hopping into a hot tub of water. It was old fashioned, but there was a sense of relaxation there that he had forgotten about. 

Yashamaru had already called it a night before Gaara had gotten out of the bath, so the redhead was all alone now in the stillness of the dark house. The darkness never scared him though, and he walked confidently back to his room with a towel still draped over his damp hair. 

He flicked on the light to his room, and for a moment the illumination flickered before properly brightening the room. In the flicker he swore he saw a person standing in the middle of his room, but just as the light fully came on he realized it was just his imagination. 

"You're just really tired... get ahold of yourself..." Gaara sighed while closing the door, then padded across the hardwood floor in his bare feet. He flopped onto his full sized bed on the eastern wall, situated just under the window. He groaned into the soft tan bedding, his mind racing on what school was going to be like tomorrow. The thought stressed him out enough to roll onto his back to stare at the ceiling. 

The old light that lay above him flickered for a moment. He wondered about the kimono he had found in the closet, and remembered how it smelled so wonderfully fragrant. A slight thud sounded from across the room, forcing him to jolt up on his bed. His coal rimmed eyes narrowed towards the sound, obviously resonating from the closet. 

It was probably a mouse. 

With a groan he got to his feet, rolling his eyes at the thought that he might have to exterminate a rodent that was gnawing on his clothes. As he opened the stiff door he froze up. 

"The hell...?" Gaara audibly cursed, reaching down to grab a book that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. It was red, and covered with pink blossoms... "A diary?"

The redhead opened the book to the first page, and read it's contents. 

_"Dear Diary,_

_My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a fifteen year old girl who wears her heart on her sleeve, or at least I like to think so. I decided to get a diary because I've been having a bit of trouble dealing with life, and I have a lot of stuff I want to write about. So here it is, me, in all my glory...."_

Gaara rose a naked brow at the fresh turn of events. Well, now he had a teenage girl's diary, and that should be a rather interesting read. His eyes peered back to the kimono in the closet, and out of curiosity he held it up to his nose once more just to smell it. It had to be the girl who owned this diary, he wished he could meet her, this 'Sakura' girl. 

One last smell of the kimono, and then he closed his closet door before treading towards the light switch. He flicked the light, and placed the diary on his dresser. He would read more about her tomorrow, for now he merely wanted to fantasize about her and what she might look like. 

The redhead got into his bed, and with her scent still in his nostrils he instantly fell into a deep sleep. 

\--- ... --- ... ---

"Class, this is our new student, Gaara Sabaku. He's from Suna, so be sure to give him a 'warm' welcome." The silver haired teacher, Mr. Hatake, laughed at his own joke for a moment while some of the class groaned. Everyone knew that Suna was in the desert region, but he seemed to find the fact a great bit for his stand up routine. 

Gaara bowed rigidly before finding his seat. He didn't know if he liked the plain uniform they gave him. The forest green jacket, pants, and dark red tie with a white dress shirt felt somewhat gaudy on him, but at least all the boys had to wear it. The girls on the other hand wore green and white sailor uniforms with a red tie in the front, and he had to admit that it looked cute on them instead of the tan ones he saw back in Suna. The girls here were also much cuter than back home, and he was more than grateful for that. 

"Welcome to Konoha, Sandman." A blonde boy sitting next to him giggled like a little kid with an ear to ear grin. The other students seemed to avoid his gaze, but this guy seemed to be the class delinquent. 

That was fine, he always fit in nicely with the rowdier crowds anyways. 

"Thanks." The redhead murmured, still eyeing around the room in search of possible enemies. A boy with long brown hair and white piercing eyes glared at him, as did a boy with shorter black hair and dark eyes. Both boys seemed to be very good looking, yet on the 'cool' side of the spectrum. Gaara decided that he'd stick with 'mister sunshine' instead.

"Hey, do you want to have lunch with me? Since you're new and all?" The blonde gave him sparkly eyes that the redhead couldn't turn down, there was something about him that he saw in himself that couldn't be ignored. 

"Sure." Gaara answered, and watched the boy grow giddy from his answer. 

Class went on, and it was boring up until lunch where the two boys headed out towards the roof of the school. The redhead noticed a couple of girls following them, and wondered if this kid was actually popular or something. As they sat down the girls seemed to giggle as they approached, but one of them seemed awfully shy. 

"Hey, can we sit with the new kid too?" A blonde girl with icy eyes gave a catlike grin while her brunette friend hid behind her. Gaara peered around the pale blonde to check out her friend, who was actually pretty cute. Her white eyes reminded him of the other weird boy he saw in class. 

"Aw, Ino! Go away--!" The boy known as Naruto started to complain, but the redhead wasn't going to pass up this chance. 

"I see nothing wrong with it." Gaara raised a naked brow at the blonde girl, and even patted the ground next time with devilish smile. "You can even sit next to me if you like." 

The blonde boy seemed to gape at him for a moment, feeling his 'guy time' was ruined, but as the two girls giggled the redhead turned to his new friend with a smirk to whisper quietly. 

"They're cute." He raised both naked brows suggestively, and it was then that it seemed to dawn on Naruto that he was actually a teenage boy, and not one to be afraid of the great mythical 'cooties'. 

"Oh, well I guess you're not wrong... but Ino is a bitch--"

"Shut up, Naruto! You're such a brat!" Ino huffed as she plopped down next to Gaara, and he felt good in the fact that she purposefully pressed her leg against his for a moment out of flirtation. "Hinata, go sit next to Naruto." 

The brunette flustered for a moment, but quietly did as she was told. The blonde boy barely greeted her, as he was too focused on getting mad at Ino. 

"So, Gaa~ra! I heard a rumour that you got kicked out of your old school." The blonde girl was straight to the point, and he smiled as a result. 

"Too many fights with too many teachers." Gaara murmured with a smirk, and she nearly wiggled in her seat. 

"Eh?! Teachers?!" Naruto nearly spit out a mouthful of instant ramen. "Man, the worst thing that happens here is porn smuggling and graffiti--"

"You're the only person who does that, Naruto!" Ino snapped at him before turning a fawning gaze onto the redhead. "So, what street do you live on now? Can we hang out at your place sometime?"

Ah, she was a quick one. This girl was practically screaming 'easy', and while the redhead wasn't totally experienced in that department he wasn't really going to turn down the prospect of it either.

"Last house on Leaf Street. That older place at the base of the mountain." Gaara answered confidently, but as his new friends went eerily quiet he felt he might have made a fatal mistake. He turned to look at the blonde girl who was now going deathly pale. 

"Ive... got to go." Ino stood in a zombie like fashion while the redhead watched on in confusion. Hinata was instantly up and rushing after her now retreating friend. He felt kind of bad for saying where he lived, as obviously his new home seemed to upset her in some way.

"Well, that was interesting--"

"Her best friend used to live in that house." Naruto answered solemnly, forcing Gaara to look at him in surprise. "She got hit by a car a year ago, and her parents immediately moved away after that. Didn't even get a chance to hold a funeral... they just all vanished." 

The redhead felt his blood grow cold. The kimono in his closet, and the diary now made sense...

They belonged to a dead girl. 

"Did you know her?" Gaara pressed, and Naruto nodded. 

"I had a huge crush on her. Prettiest girl in the world, Sakura. Pink hair, green eyes, voice like a bell. She smelled amaaaazing." The blonde sighed at the thought before his eyes turned sad. "She was such a giving person, super intelligent, and even though she had a temper on her she was still perfect. We were friends since kindergarten. I miss her a lot." 

"Do you want to come over today? I mean... to be in her house again?" Gaara didn't rightly know why he asked, but the blonde seemed to instantly appreciate it. 

"I would love that!" 

\--- ... --- ... ---

Naruto was practically tracing the walls, and Gaara could see the memories fluttering past his bright blue eyes. The blonde knew his way around the house, pointed at places in the yard that he and Sakura would play, and when they got to Gaara's room he froze in place to close his eyes. 

"I can still hear her bitching at me." Naruto huffed for a moment before both boys broke out into laughter. The blonde helped himself with searching the room, and immediately opened up the closet. "Ah.... its... her kimono... from last spring..." 

Naruto held the fabric up, and held it to his chest with tears threatening to break through. Even though he knew this was an important moment for the boy, Gaara felt a bit possessive over the garment, but he said nothing out of respect. 

"Did you go into the attic yet?" The blonde suddenly gave him a bright eyed look before pointing into the closet. The other boy shook his head no, confused as to what he was talking about. "I wonder if her fort is still there." 

Gaara was intrigued as Naruto started to climb into his closet, the sound of wood clunked around until he disappeared into the ceiling. It was surreal watching someone disappear in your closet, but the redhead was too curious not to follow behind anxiously. 

There was a hole in the ceiling covered by a wooden board, as they climbed up and in he found a dusty wooden floor that spanned almost the entire upper level. In the corner over where his bed was located below was a blanket tent with many thick dusty blankets. 

"It's here!!" Naruto scrambled over on his hands and knees, and practically plopped onto the blankets. He grinned wide as he inhaled old scents and ancient dust. "This smells like her too." 

Gaara maneuvered over to him to sit just outside the tent. There was a pink teddy bear there that reminded him of the one he had as a child. He picked it up cautiously, and held it to his chest as Naruto played through his memories of being a little kid in this very tent. Innocent memories, small things that were important to him. 

The redhead let him have his memories in peace, and said nothing. 

\--- ... --- ... ---

Naruto had gone home, and Yashamaru was out. The day had turned to night, and once more he was alone in the old house. 

Gaara didn't know why he went back up into the attic. At first he thought he had heard the floorboards creaking, and went to check it out, but soon found out with the light of his candle that there was no animal to be found. He crawled over to the tent noticing that there was something small in the stirred up blankets. Something white...

"U-underwear?!" The redhead took the pair of underwear and held them up to the light. He furrowed his naked brow at them, coal rimmed eyes studying them thoroughly as he turned them around in his hands. These were not children's underwear... "Damnit Naruto, didn't realize you were a panty thief." 

A little pink bow on the front had him curious. Perhaps these belonged to Sakura at one point, but there was no way in telling that they belonged to her...

No, there was a way, but he didn't necessarily know if he had it in him to find out. It was so perverted, but he felt a great urge to know if they were hers or not. Suddenly his body started to move on it's own accord, the fabric balled up in his hand as he brought it closer to his face. He grimaced at himself, knowing that what he was about to do was terribly disgusting, but he just couldn't stop himself. 

He took a quick sniff before pulling the fabric away from himself out of instant shame. His eyes widened then as the scent finally hit him. The familiar scent of cherry blossoms... with a hint of something genuinely female. 

God, these were hers. She wore them... did not wash them, yet they were here. Why? 

It dawned on him then that this area was more than just a childish club house, and with a new sick fascination he laid down on the pile of blankets to stare at the tented sheet above him. 

"You're a pervert." He called out to the dark, wondering if her ghost could hear him. The redhead snickered for a moment, but stilled when the candle next to him went out in a flash. It was pitch black now, and he had forgotten his lighter back in his room. He had been stupid too, closing the lid to the floorboard that connected to his closet. There was absolutely no light source now. "Hey, it was a joke, please don't stab me or anything."

Gaara waited in the dark, listening carefully for any movement. His heart started to pound as he heard a floorboard creak, then another. Finally the blanket underneath him shifted, and he felt someone breathe on his face. 

"Who... are you...?" The voice whispered, and it sounded lifeless. His eyes searched the dark for literally any sort of visual purchase, and found nothing. He didn't know how to talk to spirits, what was he supposed to even say at a time like this?

"I'm n-not your enemy..." Gaara stammered for a moment as he felt something cold grab his arm. The limb tingled as if it had fallen asleep, as if the ghost was sucking the life out of him. "I'm Gaara."

"Gaa... ra..." The spirit answered, and as his eyes began to adjust he noticed a fuzzy blur hovering over him now. Pink hair appeared in his mind, but he knew he wasn't seeing it with his eyes. The fuzz looked like snow on a busted television set, or if you hit your head to hard and swirls pop up in your eyes. The blurred creature moved closer to his face, and for the first time since he was a child he clamped his eyes shut in fear. 

"Gaara?" 

The redhead woke up in a panic, finding he was still up in the attic, but the sun seemed to be peaking in through the floorboards. He peered around himself in the dim light, and saw he was still in the tent. 

"Gaara?!" The sound of Yashamaru's panicked voice had him snapping back into reality. 

"Up here! In the attic!" Gaara answered, and heard something akin to a sigh of relief from his uncle. The floorboard that went into his closet popped open and the familiar face peeped up just above the boards. 

"What are you doing up here? You had me worried that you ran away for a minute--"

"Sorry about that. I was checking this place out and decided to lay down in this blanket fort that Naruto and I found yesterday. I guess I fell asleep up here." The redhead gave a half truth, and luckily it made his uncle laugh. 

"Okay, well come down for breakfast, and then take a shower its filthy up here." Yashamaru laughed once more, and disappeared back beneath the floorboards. 

Gaara took a deep breath, and looked around himself nervously. He wondered if it was all just a very strange dream, that is until he saw the underwear still clutched in his right hand. 

\--- ... --- ... --- 

_No one really understands me at all._

_I'm so tired of the daily grind, being an honor roll student, class president... even being popular has become a complete bust._

_I only ever wanted Sasuke to notice me, but he has zero interest in me whatsoever!_

_Naruto says that I should give up on him, but I just can't. I really do love him, but he'll never see me as anything more than a pest. I try so very hard to get his attention, and I'm at my wits end._

_There has to be a way to get him to notice me..._

Gaara read through the diary pages in class, all the while studying up on the people around him. He had found out more than enough secrets on Ino, and few on the other girls as well as Naruto. Apparently quite a few people trusted Sakura with their secrets, and relied on her for a great many number of things. Her passing must have affected them all in a terrible way...

Sasuke seemed to be the same as he was in the diary. Aloof, and uninterested by the people around him. It was beginning to make Gaara hate his guts, even though they had never had a proper conversation. He didn't care though, and he always trusted his gut when it told him not to like someone. Something about that boy was shady. 

The redhead went back to reading her diary. 

_I've been wearing my skirt a bit shorter._

_The other girls have been rolling up their skirts at the top too to show off their legs. It's definitely made a jump in my popularity, I even caught Shino looking at me and no one ever catches his eye._

_But Sasuke hasn't looked at all. I've wondered if another inch might be needed in able to get him to look. It's worth a shot._

"Gaara, will you read the quote from page seventy six paragraph three?" Mr. Hatake called out the redhead, and when the teen looked up he could see the most smug look on the man's face. 

He knew that Gaara wasn't paying attention, but the redhead was luckily not to far behind in pages, and quickly flipped to said page to read. 

" 'Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another.' Homer, The Iliad." The redhead had found it quicker than most sidetracked students, which seemed to shock his teacher slightly. 

"Can you state plainly what Homer is trying to convey?" Mr. Hatake leaned against his desk with arms crossed expectantly, most likely testing the waters with his newest student. Well, Gaara was never really one to disappoint. 

"The 'gates of hades' or in our words 'hell' was essentially ones final resting place, which is the greatest fear of nearly all men. Homer is essentially saying he, or this character, hates liars and cheats. However, it seems to be deeper than just those two terms alone. It's more personal than that." The redhead took a relaxed breath, but then stilled as he noticed many eyes on him. 

"Deeper than just a 'liar'? How do you figure?" The silver haired man straightened with intrigue, and suddenly the whole class seemed zeroed in on the teen. The silence was palpable. 

"It's almost... empathetic. I can understand his hatred here. Someone who pretends to be something they're not, or pretends to believe something that they don't has to be extremely damaging to the people around them. These people they affect, their thoughts on the world can become skewed, psychologically damaged without even knowing why.

The reason is the liar, the backstabber, the cheat, the person who moves forward for their own gain through scheming. To lose trust is to lose faith, to lose faith is to lose hope. And if you have ever read Dante's Inferno you would know that the entrance to hell clearly states 'abandon all hope, ye who enter here'. So those who destroy the world through deceit are essentially making the world a living hell, so to hate them is something more than hating the actual place itself." 

"And why would you hate the liar causing the hell rather than the hell itself?" Mr. Hatake pressed once more, and it made Gaara feel a bit off. This seemed far too deep for a highschool literature class. 

"Because this world doesn't have to be hell, but the people around us can make it that way if they see fit. We are the devil if we choose to be, and the idea of choosing to be evil when you also have the choice to be a good person is far worse than just being born 'destined' to be the devil. You chose to lie, you chose to be cruel out of selfishness. It's disgusting." The redhead finished, but found many owlish expressions staring him down. He scratched his head for a moment, unable to really handle the shocked expressions around him. 

"You're an old soul, Gaara. Thank you for your insight. You can go back to whatever dirty novel you were reading a second ago, it seems I may not need to teach you a single thing." The silver haired man's eyes crinkled humorously, and the class seemed to laugh because of it. 

Gaara was thankful for the ease in the atmosphere, despite the fact that it was a shot at him specifically. He merely waved a random bookmark he had with him in the air, gaining a few more laughs from the students around him. 

\--- ... --- ... --- 

"This is the spot." Naruto stopped them on their way back from school, and pointed at the crosswalk. 

They were at the base of a steep hill, and the road seemed to have a curve around the mountain before actually leading to the spot where he pointed. 

"That's where she got hit." The blonde sounded almost lifeless as he said it, and his eyes began to match his tone. He walked out into the middle of the road, and touched the ground. Gaara followed him, but something was nagging at him to do it, as if someone was whispering in his ear 'watch over him, make sure he doesn't get hit too'. 

"She died here--?"

"I'm not sure. No one knows if it was here, or the hospital... or even what hospital she went to. All we knew was that she was gone and that she was never coming back." Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky as the sun started to set. "It was raining that night. Not too hard, but it wasn't a gentle rain either. It was that perfect kind of rain storm... the kind that gets you nice and wet. It was a warm rain too... I had walked her home that day. I should have stayed--"

"It's not your fault. Don't place that on yourself." Gaara interjected before the blonde could really beat up on himself, but the teen still pushed. 

"I could have protected her from this..." Naruto stood up with his head hung low, and tears threatening his eyes. It made something strange burn in the redhead, as if a feeling that wasn't his own came through him. 

"She'll never forgive you if you continue blame yourself for it. She doesn't want that for you." Gaara started pulling on the other boy's arm, and the blonde followed numbly until they were safely out of the road. His ocean blue eyes came up to meet coal rimmed ones mournfully. "Naruto, she doesn't blame you. So you shouldn't blame yourself either." 

Naruto seemed to sober at that, and his hands came up to the redhead's cheeks curiously. It was a bit too personal for Gaara, but he allowed it out of courtesy. 

"For a second there, you sounded just like her..." The blonde had a lost expression for a moment before pulling away with a shudder. "Sorry, that must have been weird."

"It's cool, I understand it." The redhead waved it off before hoisting his book bag. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah..." Naruto stared off into the distance, but Gaara didn't bother to stay and watch him leave. 

It looked like it was going to rain. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some really weird smut. Like... really really weird.

  
The rain was coming down hard against his window, the flashing of lightening glared across the pane then waited patiently for a moment before giving off the resounding boom. 

Gaara had been tired, in and out of sleep all night due to the storm. Cyan eyes traced the ceiling sleepily as his head sunk further into the clean pillows--

_**THUMP** _

His body jolted from the sudden sound that was in no way related to the storm. It sounded like something heavy had dropped to the floor right above his head...

_**FFFFSH** _

Something... something was dragging across the floorboards. His brain tried sorting out the sound rationally, believing there to be an animal in the attic--

_**WHUMP** _

Something 'hit' the floor in his closet now, making him jump up into a protective seated position. His eyes stared unblinking and hard into the darkness, trained in on the closet door. 

"God, please help me." He outwardly prayed just above a whisper, and picked up a book on his bedside table just so he could have something to throw if it came to that. 

Gaara took deep yet panicked breathes, feeling the chaotic energy from before begin to die down. 

Nothing happened, and he gave a sigh of relief over just imagining--

 _ **Fffft**_.

The closet door opened just slightly, showing nothing but darkness in it's depths. 

"Oh fuck no." The redhead held the book above his head, every inch of his body pulsing with the urge to run or fight. 

"Gaara." A voice called from inside instantly chilling him completely. Every hair on his body stood up in alert, and his muscles began to shake from the strain of tension. 

"Go away!" He barked at the voice, but then recoiled in horror as the closet opened further. 

Gaara didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this...

Instead of standing this thing was on the floor. The pale and gaunt figure was on all fours practically dragging itself out of his closet. The hair might have been pink, he couldn't tell in the dark, but it was long and wet. In fact the entire body was drenched, dripping all over his floor as it inched closer with mangled arms. 

He was speechless, he couldn't move, but his heart felt like it was going through cardiac arrest. 

"--Gaara--" It croaked quickly, almost like a snap or a bark to get ones attention. The voice was sickly, perhaps filled with water.

"Go away... go away.... go away..."

His eyes were still zeroed in on the feminine creature, but he recoiled further against the wall as the neck turned quickly with a harsh crack--

Before he could react further the thing got to a lunging position from the floor, and ran with harsh footfalls to his bed. 

Gaara let out the loudest scream of his life, and slammed his eyes shut as her bloodied face got close enough to breathe on him. As he put up his hands in defense he found there was nothing but air. He took more than few panicked breaths, listening carefully for the creature, but when he found nothing he opened his eyes to find the room empty. 

"What the fuck!!" The redhead jumped out of his bed, and ran out of his room like a bat out of hell. The second he got out into the hall he slammed his body into something warm, but he screamed still thinking it was going to be the creature. 

"Gaara, what on earth--?" The warm voice was instantly soothing, and the light turned on to reveal his kind hearted uncle staring down at him worriedly. 

It was so strange, but the second Gaara recognized him the teen couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. It were as if he finally felt safe, as it always was whenever he looked at his uncle. 

"Gaara, what happened? Did you have another nightmare?" The warm man pulled his nephew into a reassuring embrace, patting him gently on the back before putting him back at arms length. 

Despite it being quick the gesture was enough to instantly soothe him. 

The redhead didn't know if he should tell his uncle about the creature or not, as he didn't want to seem like he was insane. Eventually he came to the terms of accepting the situation as a vivid 'nightmare', and finally nodded his head in answer to the worried man in front of him. 

"Just a nightmare, a freakish creature was trying to get me..." Gaara spoke carefully, as if he was afraid she might hear him.

"Ah, I see. Well it's not real, Gaara. Don't worry, you are safe." Yashamaru scruffed the teen's red hair lovingly before giving a soft smile. "Are you going to be alright now?" 

"Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks, Yashamaru." The redhead gave a sigh of relief, and convinced himself that his room was not dangerous. "I'll go back to sleep now, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gaara. If you need anything I'm right down the hall." They nodded to each other before parting ways. 

Gaara watched as Yashamaru dissapeared back into his room, and then turned off the light. 

For a moment he thought there was someone standing at the end of the hall in the dark, but he brushed it off as paranoia. The redhead retreated back into his darkened room, closed the door behind him, then stopped as he noticed something strange on his bed.

Something was curled up in the blankets... 

The redhead swallowed hard, and inched closer to the figure until his hands were firmly grasping the sheets. 

"One... two... THREE!" He counted outloud, yanking back the blankets to reveal---

Just pillows. Pillows that had gotten knocked around during his 'nightmare' episode. He laughed at himself, and fixed up the bed so that he could lay in it. 

Gaara continued to laugh nervously at himself until he eventually fell asleep. 

\--- ... --- ... --- ... ---

_' I talked to Sasuke! He was actually being super nice to me today! I haven't gotten his phone number or anything, but this is a great start! I shortened my skirt an extra inch, maybe that's why he's so interested._

_I overheard him talking with some of the boys about girls though, and from what it sounds like he's not really into prudes. He wants a girl whose 'experienced', and that kind of scares me. I only want to be with him, but apparently he wants someone who already knows the ropes..._

_I wonder... if I can find someone who can show me how to do these things... then I can finally be with Sasuke-- '_

Gaara nearly wretched in his mouth, his eyes glaring at the page before him. 

This girl, Sakura, was trying so hard to be whatever this boy desired. There was no personality left in the pages, just blind obsession. 

The redhead looked up to find the brunette staring at him from across the quiet classroom. Their eyes met, and a spark was made before Sasuke finally looked back down at his test paper. 

Gaara had already finished his test, and knew that he was probably going to score high thus why he was currently reading the diary a ghost had left behind. He turned the page, finding a new yet frightening entry. 

_' I did it, however I don't know how to feel about it..._

_My cousin Kabuto had come over this weekend to watch me while my parents were gone. I'm not sure why I need someone to look after me, I'm old enough to look after myself._

_Anyways, we were watching movies in the livingroom when he put his hand on my leg. It was such a weird thing for him to do, and he had never done anything like that before, but then again I haven't seen him in over a year since he's been so busy._

_So I let it happen, and didn't say anything cause it was so awkward... but then he pushed his hand into my crotch. It was so weird! I don't know why I didn't just tell him to stop. I really wanted him to stop... but then I thought this might be a good way to learn something. Yeah, he's my cousin, but it's by marriage, and it's not like we're going to make babies or anything._

_So I let him just kind of touch me, and kiss me. I didn't really do anything back, I just kind of laid there while he did it._

_I think I tried to believe that it wasn't happening... but it's kind of difficult when the person is on top of you breathing in your ear. That and the pain... there wasn't much foreplay. He was really impatient..._

_I hated it. But now I know what Sasuke likes, and that's the one thing I can get out of this-- '_

The redhead slammed the diary shut, and the bell for school to let out had finally wrung. He robotically pushed his test paper forward, and immediately jumped up from his seat. 

He had to leave, he had to get out of there. 

Someone called his name, Naruto perhaps, but he was so distraught that he just couldn't be bothered to turn around and address him. All he wanted to do was run home, and he did just that. 

\--- ... --- ... ---

Gaara was throwing open his closet door, and crawling up into the attic. Once inside the dusty space he threw down the diary to the page he had recently read. 

"Sakura!!" He barked at the vast emptiness of the loft, and pointed roughly at the pages. "This wasn't right! It wasn't okay for your cousin to do that to you!" 

The air around him seemed heavy, and he assumed it was the spirit's immense presence. 

"Sakura, you didn't have to do that for Sasuke. He's an asshole! And your cousin is an asshole too!! You deserved better--!!!"

Crying. Soft sobs rang out in the dark corner of the attic, and his cyan orbs immediately zeroed in on the sound. He saw a figure sitting in the darkness, shaking from their cries. 

A white face appeared, staring at him widely with bloodshot eyes. There were no tears, no lips quivering, just an unearthly stare with a dead expression. 

"--Gaara--" It croaked through cracked lips, and his whole entire body froze up with fear over the familiarity of the sound.

"S-Sakura..." He swallowed back hard, wondering if her spirit was a vengeful one. Judging by how eerie she looked, he was guessing that she was indeed evil. "I mean you no harm--"

_**THUMP-THUMP-THUMP--!!** _

Suddenly her haunting face was coming towards him rapidly, her bloodied arms and legs clamoring to get to him with an unnatural speed. 

"FUCKING STOP!!!" Gaara didn't close his eyes this time, but he did fall onto his backside to an attempt to get away from her. 

He had a full view now, and noticed that up close the battered spirit actually looked beautiful despite the horrendous wounds. He could see her hair was pink, but there was a lot of blood in the wet locks. The bloodshot eyes held beautiful irises, and even though they stared at him wildly he couldn't tear himself away from her unearthly gaze. 

"I'm sorry you... died." The redhead breathed shakingly, and cringed when her head tilted to the side with a sickening crack. 

"Am... I... pretty...?" Blood dripped from her mouth as her words resonated from her crackling throat. He swallowed hard once again, attempting to bring himself back to a place where he could properly speak with her. 

"Y-yes... but it looks like you're hurt..." Gaara furrowed his naked brows then, and finally gained enough courage to look at her body. 

Ashen flesh covered in scrapes and gashes, her forearm broken and jutting out despite her weight resting on it, and her school uniform seemed to be completely tattered. 

"...pain... it... hurts..." Sakura's spirit croaked, and his eyes came up to find her expression looking more human. 

Pink brows stitched together, tears dripping down her cheeks, blue lips quivering mournfully--

He raised his porcelain hand to touch her, but as the fingers went through cold space her expression changed to rage.

"DON'T TOUCH ME--!!!" Something cracked him across the face, forcing him to tumble back onto the floor. His cheek was pulsing so hard, and he felt a hot trickle flow into his panting mouth. 

Blood, she just punched the shit out of him. 

Gaara shook his head, droplets of blood splattered across the floor. He looked at the empty space with a few harsh breaths, and then retreated back into his room to address the bloody nose. 

\--- ... --- ... --- 

Something cool was touching him, but it didn't feel discomforting. 

He sighed from how nice the sensation felt, rolling his head along his chilled pillows before letting out a soft moan. He felt a mist form along his lips, and he just barely blinked his eyes open to see his breath floating up and away from him.

How odd, it shouldn't be normal to see one's breath.

Gaara brought his head up in a daze, looking down his body to find the covers had been pulled down past his hips along with his boxers. He blinked blurrily at the dark, noticing something pale moving up and down his erection--

The redhead stiffened as he could now see the scraped up hand, but the figure connected to it encased itself in shadow. His jaw dropped slightly in horror, trying desperately to wrap his head around the fact that a ghost was jerking him off.

This had to be a dream, just a really weird dream--

The cold hand gripped harder on his length before increasing it's pace. Gaara bucked from the suddenly harsh motion, his panting breath appearing in puffs of mist from his mouth. The spirit was so cold, but his body felt so hot from the lewd attention that the temperature difference just heightened every sensation. 

With each intense reaction he had the ghost would provide more intensity to what it was doing. Soon his hips were arching into the frigid grip without thought, not caring that a mangled mess of a spirit laid in wait in the shadows. 

He was crying out shamefully, gripping into his sheets as the electrified blood pounded through his veins, but then his voice caught in his throat as the figure moved into the moonlight, and it's frightening lifeless expression stared at him unblinking. 

Gaara was panting, but he also felt an immense fear from her. Her body crawled dominantly over his own until her haunting face stared down at him from above. He trembled at first, but felt her torture begin once again until he managed a small whimper. 

She blinked that time, her bloodshot eyes now searching his face rather than staring blankly at him. Her pace was so quick, but there was no discomfort from it. He couldn't stop himself from once again rocking his hips into the pleasant sensation. Her face inched closer, staring straight into his soul as he found himself climbing up to an edge. 

His eyes began to narrow with lust, and his mouth hung open to continuously pant and moan. The tingles went from inside him and up to his cheeks, prickling him all over as his movements became more desperate. He peered down to her hand on his length, practically tugging as it moved in a quick and firm fashion. Everything was swollen, and dripping with the desire to finish--

Cold lips kissed his neck, and it finally threw him over that edge that he had been leaning over. His hips arched up hard into her working hand, spurts of his essence now shooting out to hit his bare chest and abdomen. He whined shamefully, his body writhing from the chilled pleasure like a snake. The teeth on his neck bit down slightly, and he bucked like a bronco with his now raw length. 

Suddenly the air was warm, there was nothing touching him, but his body was plainly exposed and dirtied with his own seed. He blinked at the residue, touching and rubbing it between his fingers wondering if he had done this to himself or if the ghost had actually done it...

And if she really did do this, then why?

\--- ... --- ... ---

"You... can't be serious... You're making shit up!" Naruto hissed at him as they ate their lunch on the roof of the school. Luckily they were alone for their conversation. 

"Her eyes are jade, right? Hair past her shoulders, pastel pink?" Gaara looked at his current best friend with a narrowed gaze. "Small chest--"

"You saw a picture of her--!"

"I didn't. She's fucking haunting my room." The redhead looked away from him with a sigh, and reached into his book bag. "She gave me her diary. I think she wants me to figure something out. I don't know if she likes me or wants me gone, she's so... I don't know... indecisive." 

He turned back to the blonde with the book in hand, and watched curiously as his gaze traced the diary in horror.

"That's... it's really hers." Naruto took the book, and surprisingly held it to his chest rather than open it. "I stole it once to tease her... I didn't read anything that was inside... but I gave it back because she started crying hysterically..." 

The blonde looked at the cover longingly, but with a shake of his head he handed it back to the other boy. 

"I'm not going to read it now. It upset her then... and... I don't want to make her cry in the afterlife." 

Gaara felt a knife go through his chest, as he had already gotten the privilege of making her spirit cry, and now he began to hate himself for it. 

The rest of their lunch was eaten silently, and the rest of the school day seemed to follow suit. The minutes ticked by like a dream, and the redhead would occasionally flick through the diary trying to find out what exactly was causing her spirit so much pain--

"You know... no one has ever been this interested in me." Feminine hands smoothed up his back, over his shoulders, and down his chest. 

Gaara went ramrod straight at his desk, recognizing the voice almost instantly. He looked around the quiet classroom, finding that no one seemed to hear or see her. His blood ran cold, but his heart was pounding violently in his chest. 

"I think you love me... don't you?" A chilled cheek pressed against his own, as her weight seemed to grow heavy on his back. She felt so solid, as if she truly existed. "No one ever did... they didn't love the real me... they didn't see who I was... but you can see me so clearly--"

As he felt her freezing lips on his earlobe his entire form jumped. 

"Stop it... stop..." The redhead whispered to himself, closing his eyes tightly while pressing his hands to his temples. In his peripheral vision he saw the bloody arms come out over his shoulders to grip the diary in front of him. She lifted it so easily off the table.

"Tell me you love me, Gaara." Sakura's other bloodied hand gripped firmly on his chin, trying desperately to get his head to turn back. 

"Stop it." Gaara hissed under his breath, and unfortunately it seemed to get one girl's attention. 

Hinata, the girl with really strange but beautiful eyes was staring right at him. 

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME--!!!" 

"STOP!!" The redhead abruptly stood up, his desk pushing forward while his chair fell backwards in a clatter. He looked about himself wildly, seeing if he could see her behind him--

"Gaara, if you're going to cause a raucous in my class then you can take yourself straight to the principal." Mr. Hatake raised a brow at his student, but then his expression furrowed. "Did you just break that window?" 

Gaara flipped around to the window next to his desk, and saw that it had spiderweb crackling all throughout the pane. He paled as he turned his gaze back to his teacher, and shook his head wildly. 

"I was watching, the window broke before he panicked. I... think a bird hit it." Hinata's soft voice chirped, and their teacher seemed to instantly believe her. 

"I see. Well... it must have startled you. Sorry about that, Gaara. Thought you were messing around." Mr. Hatake broke out into a hearty laugh, and the bell began to ring signaling that school had ended. 

Thank God, the redhead couldn't handle another minute of this. 

\--- ... --- ... --- 

"Why are you doing this?!" Gaara threw his school bag across his bedroom, watching all of his books scatter and turn his abode into a crime scene. "What do you want from me--!?!!"

"I want you." 

The redhead flipped around expecting her to be standing in front of the closet, but instead he simply saw that the closet was open. Nothing more. 

He rushed into the closet, climbing up into the attic in able to search for her. Yet when he got past the entry hole he found there was nothing but emptiness in the shaded space. 

The redhead was frustrated, upset over the fact that this girl was haunting him relentlessly. He wasn't unkind to her, or at least he didn't believe he was, and he didn't understand why she was trying to frighten him. 

Now he was here giving her his full attention, and once again he had been left in the dust. Left completely and utterly alone. 

"You're so cruel... everyone is just so cruel!!" Gaara crawled over to her fort, and began throwing random childish items that had been left inside thinking that she would finally acknowledge his anger. 

When nothing came of it he felt hot tears run down his cheeks, startling him as they hit the dusty floorboards below. Cursing his weakness he curled up in the remaining comforters that had been nested in the blanket fort, and balled some up to his chest out of a need for safety. He started to truly cry, something he hadn't done in years.

"Gaara..." A familiar voice sounded, and as his bleary eyes looked up he saw her. 

She wasn't as ghostly as she had been in the past. Her body no longer looked mangled by the accident. She had a few scrapes, but there was more color to her flesh--

Like she was alive... and not actually dead. 

"I'm sorry." Sakura crawled in next to him, and he prepared his body to feel cold from her freezing spirit. 

Only, her body was no longer cold. It felt solid, warm, and comforting. He wondered if it was a vivid dream, or perhaps this was actually a real person. Maybe he had finally gone off the deep end. 

"What... are you?" The redhead asked in confusion, but was startled as her face came impossibly close to his own. 

Her lips hovered over his own, stirring an eagerness inside him that he didn't realize he had. He leaned up to kiss her, and felt and icy cold chill as his mouth went past hers. She wasn't real, or tangible, and yet she was when she desired to be. 

"DAMNIT!!" Gaara turned away from her then, confused and upset over this new turn of events. More tears escaped him, but then he felt her lips on the shell of his ear. 

"My poor spider lily... so red and unique..." The spirit purred into his ear, and he watched from corner of his eye as her ghostly hand smoothed down his pale arm. "I'll make it go away... I'll make you feel better." 

The redhead's eyes widened in disbelief. He watched in horror as her hand sunk under his skin, melting into his body. 

'A possession?! What is this?!' He inwardly panicked, and turned back to face her with terror in his cyan depths. 

"Ssshh... go to sleep..." Sakura smiled warmly, and disappeared right before his very eyes. However, in that same moment he felt his lungs forcefully expand. His heart started to pound painfully in his chest, and every muscle tensed with pain. 

"Stop..." Gaara choked, kicking his legs as he reached for his strangled windpipe. He tried forcing his breaths, feeling frozen from the inside out. Even his organs felt impossibly cold. 

He was dizzy, nauseous, and afraid. Even his body new there was something horribly wrong, and jolted to try to expel the spirit. 

"Hush now... relax..." Her haunting voice echoed in his mind, and his hands became unknown to him. His fingers moved across his own form, touching and feeling his chest and abdomen as if they had felt it for the first time. 

"Stop--!!" Gaara cried out through gritted teeth, but then felt his conciousness get yanked to the back of his mind. He watched from afar as his body seemed to move on it's own accord. 

He looked at his hands, twisting them within the floating dust. He could hear himself blink, and took an experimental breath. 

Thoughts were scrambled like eggs in a frying pan, everything felt electrified and flat lined at the same time. Cyan eyes searched the attic, and in a daze he began to crawl. With shaking arms he tried going through the entrance in the floor, but shakily fell into his closet in a painful heap. 

His ears were ringing, he felt so out of it and confused. The pain from the fall didn't seem to register properly, and he moved to stand on unbalanced legs. 

"Don't..." The redhead murmured, his mouth barely speaking the words as his body began to move forward. 

Suddenly he was going into a walk, and then a faster pace, a jog, and finally into a run. He was flying out of his own home in frightening rush of adrenaline, although whether it was his will or hers was uncertain. 

All he knew was that he could no long retain a mental conciousness, and his mind checked out halfway through the run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So spooky. Do we like this yet? Was the smut weird? Could it be weirder? Let me know in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter.

  
A street he didn't know. That's where he was now. The sky was a brilliant red.

Standing beneath a lamp post he stared into a lit window of a house he had never been to before, and saw a familiar face with dark eyes staring back out at him. 

Sasuke Uchiha? Was this his house? 

Suddenly the face was gone, and he was left staring at an empty room whose lights had gone dark. The sky was now dark, and the light from the lamp post above him was flickering like mad.

As he went to take an uncontrolled step forward he heard the front door open, and there standing in the dark of the entryway was the dark haired teen. Sasuke looked like a ghost standing in the entry way to his blackened home, haunting and intimidating. The brunette seemed curious of his newest caller, but clearly suspicious as well. 

Gaara approached slowly, his body once more moving of it's own accord. As he slowly treaded up the wooden porch stairs his cyan orbs came up to find onyx staring back at him. Sasuke seemed to say nothing, but moved to the side to silently invite his guest in. 

Had the redhead been in his right mind he would have found the behavior odd.

" _Thank you_." Gaara spoke, but his tone was monotonous, and robotic. It was no longer his own voice that seemed to come out of him. 

The other teen seemed to size him up, but still said nothing as he closed the door behind him. However, as he brushed past the redhead who was now taking off his shoes he did manage to say a few things. 

"Are you high right now?" The tone of which he said it was not accusatory, or judging, which Gaara silently appreciated. "I don't know what you've heard, but if you're looking to make some cash or get some dope you've come to the wrong place. I quit that shit a while ago--"

"No. I'm sick." The redhead blurted, and watched with inner anxiety as the brunette gave him a quizzical look. "...Possessed." 

"What?" Sasuke shook his head at that, and with a huff he waved his guest to follow him upstairs. "Listen, junkie. I don't care what they are calling it nowadays, whatever you're high on you can sleep it off."

Gaara followed without question, yet wondered why the house was so dark and empty. Didn't Sasuke have a mother and father--?

" _They're dead._ " He outwardly answered his own question, and watched as the teen in front of him turned around on the staircase with a mixed expression. " _Your brother takes care of you... because they died_ \--"

"That's none of your fucking business." Sasuke snapped, and when the redhead went painfully silent they continued their journey to his room. 

The brunette graciously let him in, and as Gaara entered he heard the door close quietly behind him. He turned to see the brunette looking him over carefully, until finally he gave a tired sighed. 

"Why are you here, Gaara? What happened at school today?" 

The redhead wanted to answer him, and tell him that there was something wrong. That he needed help, but something else bubbled out of him instead. A small girlish giggle escaped, and he performed a cheerful turn with a bright smile. 

" _He was just being stubborn. He wouldn't let me in to see you, so I had to try again later._ " Gaara grinned ear to ear, and took a few steps forward to place his hands on Sasuke's incredibly tense shoulders. " _He doesn't understand how much I love you. He thinks it's unhealthy_ \--"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke paled, and shifted out of the other teen's hands. 

Suddenly the atmosphere went dark, and the redhead reached up to grab his temples with a forced laugh. 

_"I saw you with Karin... and yet you're not together anymore... I wonder if fucking her was as good as when you fucked me_..." Gaara shook his head back and forth, dropping to his knees on Sasuke's bedroom floor. "S-stop.... stop it... please..." 

"You need to see a doctor, you're fucking insane--!" Sasuke turned to leave, but the redhead reach out desperately for his arm. 

"I NEED A PRIEST!!" The redhead cried out in agony, falling further onto to the hardwood floor. It felt like something kicked him in the stomach, but he knew it wasn't from the teen in front of him.

It was from her, he could feel her hands wringing around his throat. She was trying to silence him.

"Help... she's... killing me..." 

"Who?!" The brunette got to the ground angrily, and fisted Gaara's shirt. 

"Saku--" His tongue was caught in his mouth, and he went completely paralyzed. He felt like he was being strangled to death. 

Time was skipping around, and he was laying on Sasuke's floor as the lights seemed to turn on and off. There was a flashlight in his eyes, some smacking of his cheeks. 

He couldn't focus, but he could now see white eyes staring into his own. 

"He just started fucking spouting nonsense, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I've never seen anyone drugged like this, and he said he needed a fucking priest--"

"It'll be fine. Hinata, go get the water and salt from downstairs. Incense too--" 

" **YOU KEEP THAT SHRINE BITCH AWAY FROM ME**!!!" Gaara roared through his tightened throat, but he didn't mean to do it. His body began to move again, even though he wanted desperately to stay down. "Stop stop STOP--!!"

"Hold him down!!" The other voice yelled, and his temper instantly flaired. 

" **FUCK YOU, NEJI** \--!!" The redhead swung hard, but his fist connected with a firm palm. In a matter of seconds he was grappled by Sasuke, and Neji was hovering over him with an almost frightening gaze. 

"Hinata!! Hurry up!!!" The brunette shouted before placing some sort of piece of paper to Gaara's forehead. "This is not your body, or your realm! Release yourself from this body in the name of the gods--!!"

" **NEJI YOU BASTAAAAARD**!!!" The voice that came out of the redhead wasn't his own... and it scared him to hear her voice come from his mouth instead. " **IT'S NOT FAIR** \--!!!"

"YOUR TIME IS DONE, SPIRIT! LEAVE THIS BODY NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!" Neji screamed into Gaara's face, and suddenly reached behind himself for something. 

The redhead could just barely see Hinata holding her hands in front of her face. She started to cry--

Cold water splashed him, and while he knew it was good Sakura's spirit still managed to scream through his own throat. 

The brunette started chanting something while holding prayer beads in front of his face, Gaara felt his world start spinning violently. His eyes started to roll back, and he felt like he was about to vomit or choke on his own tongue. His body was jerking about, seizing on the floor due to his muscles rapidly contracting. A sharp ringing noise echoed in his ears, and he screamed at how loud the sound was--

Then just like that, all he could hear was Neji's chanting, and it was the most calming sound he had ever heard. 

Although, it couldn't stop him from bursting out into frantic tears as he felt over his own body checking to make sure he was completely inside it. 

It was over.

"It's done." The brunette finally breathed, and placed a gentle hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you?"

Gaara couldn't form proper words to answer him, and instead kept crying like he had just escaped death. He shook his head, and only sat up so that he could be able to hold his knees. 

"Sasuke, do you have any food or drink? I'll pay you back..." Neji asked gently, and the redhead heard Sasuke hum in acknowledgement. "He needs to eat, spirits take out a lot of energy during possession... that's why when it happens long term the victim usually tends to rot, because the body cannot properly house two souls." 

There was a small silence before the other boy answered. Clearly he was still in shock over what had happened. 

"Yeah, I'll fix up something. Give me fifteen minutes." Sasuke murmured gently as he got up, and his feet quietly padded away. 

Gaara took deep greedy breaths, and hid his face on his knees. He cried for a few minutes, and when he finally settled down he heard a gentle exhale.

"It will be okay. You're free from the spirit's hold now." A warm hand rubbed his back, and he was surprisingly soothed by it. 

"I don't know why she did that..." Gaara started.

"So you are acquainted with the spirit?" Neji pressed gently, and the redhead gave a dismal sigh. 

"...She's the ghost from my house.... Sakura Haruno." 

The hand rubbing his back stopped, and a deathly silence filled the room. He heard Hinata start sniffling again, and then her feet shuffled out of the space altogether. 

Was he wrong for telling them?

"You're sure it's her?" Neji asked more sternly than before, and the redhead lifted his face up to look the boy in the eyes. 

"Yeah, pink hair... wet clothes... bloody... she clearly had been in an accident..." Gaara paled thinking about his first encounter with her, and her dragging herself out of his closet like a monster. 

He started shaking, and the brunette held his arm to ease him. 

"She looks awful... just awful... she's so frightening to look at--!!" The redhead grabbed at his own skull, and the boy next to him hushed him gently. 

"I believe you, I truly do. Don't worry, we will fix this." The brunette patted his shoulder in a reassuring way, and nodded as if to affirm what he had said. "She will not hurt you again." 

Gaara prayed that Neji was right. 

\--- ... --- ... --- 

The redhead looked at the talisman he had been given, and furrowed his naked brow. 

"It will keep her from touching you, and if she continues to disrupt your home life let me know. I will exercise the house if I have to."

Gaara didn't want to chase her out of her own home, but she was beginning to not give him a choice. 

The first night he came home he went to bed, and heard his closet door jimmy open. He looked over to see two completely bloodshot eyes on a pale face peering at him through the darkness beyond. She had opened her mouth at one point, and then kept it open to show the blood on her teeth and tongue. 

It was so frightening that he couldn't move, he could barely breathe, and occasionally she would open the closet a little further just to startle him. Eventually he started crying, and she finally closed her mouth, and slunk herself back into the closet. 

He had decided to tape it shut with duct tape at night, and that worked for a little while. 

He rarely went in there, and had started keeping his things outside of the closet. Soon he felt more comfortable falling asleep, thinking that she couldn't leave that space--

He was stupid for thinking such things. 

One night after falling asleep in the living room he woke up to find nothing but snow on the tv. When he turned it off he noticed something was off about the wall next to it.   
As his eyes adjusted he saw her standing there, bloody soaking uniform and all. 

Gaara froze, and the remote slipped from his hand to clatter onto the floor. She just stood there staring at him while he stared at her. 

_**Crack**_.

Her body cracked slightly, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. It was so quick that he wondered if he had imagined it. 

Then she took an uneasy step forward, and he had never jumped up onto the cushions of a couch so quickly in his life. 

"STAY AWAY!!" The redhead screamed bloody, and she stopped moving. Her smile slowly grew on her face, and in a blink of an eye she was gone. 

Gone, as if she never existed in that space to begin with. 

Time went on, days would pass where he'd only catch glimpses of her, but for the most part she never got too close to him. The talisman was working, and it gave him a great amount of comfort. 

Gaara had felt comfortable enough to actually take a bath for once instead of just a quick shower, and he breathed in some of the herbal bath salts that Yashamaru would get. 

Eucalyptus and lavender, they calmed his body and eased his lungs so that every breath was fresh. He felt calmed, renewed, and a bit sleepy. His head lolled on the edge of the old bath, and he took one more deep breath. 

"You're really tired, aren't you?" 

The redhead snapped open his eyes to see two jade orbs staring at him from above. He started to tremble as a smile formed on her lips. 

"I've been trying to get your attention, but you keep ignoring me." Her hands reached forward, and her icy touch held his neck. "I'm starting to think you don't love me anymore..." 

Gaara gaped at her, his mouth hanging open as if he had seen death in the face. His body broke out into gooseflesh at the feel of her frozen hands as they pet at his neck before slipping into his wet hair. 

The talisman... it was in his clothes with the laundry...

"Why do you hate me--?"

"You possessed my body." The redhead finally gained his voice, and tried turning his face away from her only for her to turn it back. 

Now that he looked at her properly he realized that she no longer looked as if she had been mauled. Instead she wore a white yukata, and had her hair tied up neatly with a decorative pin. 

She looked... beautiful. 

  
"I had to confront him." Sakura murmured while petting his hair, and her eyes looked away. "I needed to... he hurt me right before the accident..." 

Gaara blinked at how much she could talk now, and then felt a bit embarassed for being so frightened of her. Although, after everything she had done to him he really couldn't blame himself. 

"You hurt me when you took over... Neji says that two souls can't inhabit the same body--"

"They can if the host fully accepts." She interjected sternly, but continued smoothing her chilled hands along his body. 

"How am I just supposed to accept something like that?! I've never had anyone take over my body before... it's not right!" The redhead furrowed his naked brow bitterly, but faltered as she pulled her hands away. 

"I did it too soon... I know that now... and I'm sorry." Her hands reached for the ties to her yukata, and he immediately pushed himself away from the edge of the tub to the safety of the center. 

"Wh-what are you doing--?"

"Paying you back for the damages." The yukata slipped off her shoulders, and the moment her chest was revealed he quickly turned himself around to avert his eyes. 

"You don't have to show me your body... I forgive you." Gaara felt his face grow hot, and he sunk down until the heated water covered his mouth. 

"I'm not showing you my body... I don't actually have a body..." Sakura's voice was suddenly in his ear, and he jumped at the sound before gasping at the cool touch to his abdomen under the water. "But if I desire to... I can touch you. And if I want it, you can touch me too." 

He was shaking. Perhaps he was just sick or something, and the hot bathwater was bringing on a fever dream. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you, my love. Please let me humble myself before you..." frozen hands turned him in place, forcing his shivering form to face her anxiously. 

Her eyes were very green, an incredible shade of jade. As the seconds passed by she no longer looked dead to him, and he felt himself growing more sucked in to her charms. 

"You're... cold." Gaara murmured stiffly, and her face scrunched with a pitiful smile. 

"I can't fix that yet. I don't have enough power to do so." The specter angled his chin to her liking, then leaned in to capture his lips. 

So cold, but they were incredibly soft. 

"I need your help, grant me some of your energy, and I will no longer frighten you." Sakura spoke in a dreamy tone, and it was so soothing and ethereal sounding that he almost couldn't find it in him to argue. 

"How...?" He whispered, his eyes growing lidded as he was pushed back towards the bench inside of the bath. 

"It doesn't hurt... in fact I know you'll enjoy it." The pinkette pressed him down by the shoulders, forcing him to sit further down in the water. 

The redhead watched in a trance as she straddled his lap, having to avert his eyes from his own shyness. Suddenly he felt icy fingers touching him, groping at an erection that he was trying will away with his mind. Cold completely enveloped his length, and his breath hitched while hers let out a longing sigh. 

"I've rarely had the option in my life of how I would like to go about this. It's refreshing to take sex into my own hands for once." Sakura's voice whispered in his ear, forcing them to ring and for his body to tremble. 

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be losing his virginity to a ghost, there was just no way--

His hands reached forward experimentally to touch her, and was shocked when he felt icy skin under his fingertips. Cyan eyes met with jade ones, and as her body rocked forward he felt every inch of her core moving too. 

Gaara let out a humiliating moan, forcing his own hand over his mouth to cover it. However, she was quick to take that hand away. 

"Do you know how many times I've heard you make that noise?" Sakura smiled knowingly at him, and he blushed hard as a result. "You have no secrets here, I've seen you in your most vulnerable displays. Your body is not unknown to me, I've been inside it."

She rode him hypnotically, and with each grind of her hips he felt his head grow a little more dizzy. 

"Hnn--" The redhead whimpered, his breath beginning to form a steady pant. She was vigorous, but her breathing never increased, in fact he wondered if she was even breathing at all. 

"Finish. Cum for me. I need it." The pinkette practically purred while running her freezing fingers down his chest. He tossed his head back and forth, unable to handle the cool pleasure that was taking over his body. 

He was shaking, his teeth were chattering, and he felt very cold, but he knew the end was right around the corner. Spots appeared in his vision, and his eyes started to roll back as an orgasm finally pounded through his system. 

Gaara cried out loudly at first, but the more he cried the more exhausted he became. Suddenly he was tipping forward, and as he hit her icy chest his world disappeared around him. 

"Gaara?" 

The redhead heard his name, and opened his eyes to find Yashamaru staring down at him. He blinked at his uncle's upside down face, but then he realized his head was lying back on the edge of the large tub.

He remembered leaning forward towards the water, how did he--?

Flashes of what happened came back to him, and a harsh blush tinged his cheeks as he scrambled to get out of the bath. 

"Woah now. If you panic like that you'll make yourself pass out again." Yashamaru stopped his nephew from completely leaving the tub, and Gaara had to admit that there was indeed a headrush from his previous actions. "Slowly come out, I've got a towel ready." 

As the redhead did as he was told he realized just how cold he was. Perhaps he had fallen asleep in the bath after all, and the water had simply turned cold causing him to have strange dreams. 

The warm cloth was rubbed over his shoulders while his teeth chattered. His kind uncle guided him back to the laundry room, and had apparently pulled out some pajamas for him. 

"I'm calling you in tomorrow. You look really ill, Gaara." Yashamaru worried over his nephew, feeling his forehead for a temperature. "You're as cold as death. I'll make you some soup, you just get into bed." 

Gaara nodded in a daze, and dressed spacily into his pajamas for the evening. 

What the hell happened to him?

\---- ... --- ... ---

The redhead noticed her presence on his bed. He had left the talisman in his backpack for the time being, as he needed to speak with her. 

His cyan orbs searched her back in the dark, noticing her school uniform was pristine and fresh. In fact, everything about her looked more alive than before. 

"I'm sorry for taking too much, but you have to understand that I needed it. I was in a lot of pain." Sakura turned her body around then, looking like a normal girl just sitting on his bed. "But... I'm better now. See?"

"You took my life energy... didn't you?" Gaara blinked tiredly at her, and didn't have the strength to move as she crawled over his frame. 

"I did, and I want more." The pinkette ran her fingers along his cheek, and he realized they were no longer cold. "When you're better we can try it again. I don't want to kill you--"

"You will kill me if you continue this." The redhead argued, and she pouted childishly as a result. 

"Don't be mad." Sakura laid down next to him to cuddle, and when he went to push her away his arms went right through her forcing his face to be dangerously close to her own. "Gaara, my love, don't be angry with me..." 

She gave him the saddest eyes he had ever seen, and as his heart started to melt her lips came forward to capture his own. 

Warm. Her pillowy lips... they were warm...

"You liked it, didn't you?" The specter murmured in their kiss, and he nodded while still leaning further to deepen it. "When you're healthy we can do it again." 

Gaara hummed in the kiss, slowly becoming enslaved to the sensation of her lively kisses and sugary voice. 

"Any way you like... whatever you want..." Sakura hummed sensually between kisses, and he nodded vigorously in agreement. 

His head was gone, lost forever in a sea that was her. Nothing else seemed to matter, not even his own livelihood. 

"Would you die for me?" The pinkette purred, and as that thought began to ring alarm bells in his skull he felt the chimes grow deaf as her hands roamed his frame. "Of course you would. You're such a good boy, Gaara. You treat me so well I could cry--" 

"Don't cry, Sakura." Gaara murmured, but suddenly all the sensation he felt was gone. She was no longer in bed beside him. 

She was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story feels so surreal to write, I feel like I have to write it almost in a disassociating fashion. Like... you're outside and inside your body sensation. So weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it scare or thrill you? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
